The Japanese Girls Chapter 7: Asteroid and Sadness
CHAPTER SEVEN: ASTERIOD AND SADNESS In outer space, everything is quiet. Not even a peep. Then it cuts to a asteroid. A noise gets louder and louder, which comes from Numbuh 3. She is crying as the three are on the asteroid. Yumi is sitting near a rock, and finally Kimi is at the far side. "That jerk," muttered Kimi kicking some dust angrily. "That big fat dumb jerk. He used us! He planned it all along and we well for it!" "And now everybody hates us even more!" Numbuh 3 sobbed. She calms down when she hears a scratching sound coming from Kimi's direction. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kimi snapped. "I'm building a house, 'cause now we have to live here!" "Live here?" "Yeah. Don't you see? This can be the bedroom..." she points to one rock. "...and this is my bed." Kimi flops down, and points to another rock. "That can be your bed over there." There is a pause. "But I don't wanna sleep on a roooooock!" Numbuh 3 whined. and cries a bit more. "Maybe is someone hadn't pushed Numbuh 3 into the school..." said Yumi accusingly. "Oh, look. She speaks." Kimi says sarcastic and walkes over to Yumi. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't insisted on walking home from school so's we could run into the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!" "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!" Yumi snapped. Numbuh 3 watches the argument from a distance, cowered. "Oh, look. It's Miss Goody-Goody." Kimi mocked. "What was I supposed to do?" Yumi asked. "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules." "Yeah, and using our superpowers to make a 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'...WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!?" Kimi yelled riled. "I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" said Yumi infuriated. "Well, you're gonna now!" Kimi lunges at Yumi, and the two tumble back and forth. Numbuh 3 still watches. "Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Yumi in the fight. "You stupid... Numbuh 3 drops to her knees, and cries all over again. "We're gonna die!" Kimi's face falls into the screen, and she begins to scream in pain and move his arms. Yumi is stand with his foot on her back. "I'm not fighting with you, Kimi, so calm down!" "Uh huh, 'cause you know I'll whoop your butt!" Kimi said. "No, because I know...oh, never mind," she gave up. Then Yumi takes her foot off and both of them stand up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you...EVER!" "Well, prepare yourself for a long silence, girlfriend, 'cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here thanks to you." At this, Yumi steps away, her back on Kimi's shadow. "At least Kimi's got a bed!" She then rests her head on a rock. Yumi feels sorrow in her. "Kimi's right. It's my fault. I'm such a idiot!" she thought, blaming herself. His eyes waver, and shining Anime tears fall onto the crater. Kimi is curled up in a ball, first in anger, but then saddens, and tries her best not to cry. Numbuh 3 is hurt, but then stops for a moment and glances at her sisters. "Yumi? Kimi?" she asks. "Do you hear that?" In Toon-A-Cie, people flee in panic because of Wario's machine. Cut back to the asteroid. "No!" Kimi replied. "Yumi, what should we do?" Lilo questioned. Yumi, has no quick answer to this. In Toon-A-Cie, Hun stands in an intersection and pounds his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and people to jump. Ursula in her taller form causes chaos and destruction. More people flee, occurringly. Back on the asteroid, Kimi has not moved from her "bed". "I bet Miss Goody-Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody." teased Kimi. "It sounds like they're hurting." Numbuh 3 stated. "Who cares?" Back in the town, Sessurmoru's flood sweeps through the streets as people try avoid being drowned. Hexus, leaps at a woman named Will Vandom (from W.I.T.C.H.). Toliet Nator's tormato tears into buildings, leaving only scraps of what's left. The asteroid again. "What do we do?" Numbuh 3 said, about to cry. "Nothing!" Kimi yelled. Now the screams are heard from the city. In Toon-A-Cie, all the villains get into their act, but Jack turns his back and walks to Toon-A-Cie Hall again. Numbuh 3 covers her eyes and Kimi has her hands over her ears. Jack approaches Danny, who was in the same position being pushed. Yumi covers her mouth. Danny finds himself in Jack's shadow, and looks up shaken. All three girls in a row, are doing the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys' pose. Jack chokes Danny, who lets out a grunt. Thus, finally snaps the girls out of their silence. "Danny!" the three cried. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:The Powerpuff Girls he Movie Spoofs